


Whisper In A Dead Man's Ear (It Doesn't Make It Real)

by MonsterTesk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, depressing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTesk/pseuds/MonsterTesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's come down to this. Everyone is hurt, everyone is desperate, Jackson no longer has control of himself (if he ever had to start with) and there's only one option Stiles sees that turns out better for almost everyone. So, standing on the precipice, he makes a decision and hopes the ice cold river at the bottom holds the happy endings for everyone else that he wants for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper In A Dead Man's Ear (It Doesn't Make It Real)

**Author's Note:**

> I just hate myself right now. For cereal. I just don't even know what my mind is up to right now.

Stiles didn’t believe in fate, didn’t believe in destiny or divine intervention. He didn’t believe there was anything after this, didn’t believe in heaven or hell or reincarnation. Didn’t believe that after people fretted and strut their hour that they’d exit stage left for heaven or right for hell and possibly, if you swung that way, come back for more current calls. Stiles believed that all there was, all there was ever going to be, was only this one life.  
Stiles believed that life was a series of chemical reactions or dominos. That every choice someone took bumped a domino or started a series of chemical reactions and set events into action and each domino knocked over progressively more complicated designs of other dominos and future catalysts.  
He never blamed someone for certain things, never thought it made much sense to blame one person for a bunch of things that were beyond their control. It wasn’t because something was bound to happen but because life was heavily populated and all of the dominos got jostled a lot eventually and any number of things could have caused whatever was about to or had happened.  
People set up and knocked them down all the time so when it came to this- standing on the edge of a cliff (literally) and holding on to the monster one of his (admittedly not close) friends had turned into, being the only thing stopping him from destroying everything they both cared about- he was resolute as always.  
Stiles didn’t loosen his grip, didn’t change his stance even though it hurt like a fucking what. His eyes fixed on Scott, standing back and holding on to the bleeding and limp form of Allison, then Lydia with her beautiful strawberry blond hair as disarrayed as her thoughts, her mouth still set in a firm but sad line, and, finally, his eyes fixed on him. Derek.  
``  
 _Derek’s hand touching his arm, moving up slowly, cupping his neck with an intent look on his face and a wariness in his body.  
“If I tried to tell you what- what I’m hiding, would you mock me?”  
“Derek-“ His hand tightened slightly on Stiles’ neck.  
“Would you- turn me away if I... if-”  
“I-“  
“After all I’ve done, could you ever forgive me?”_  
``  
Stiles’ eyes locked onto Derek’s, he tightened his grip on the twisted monster Derek had turned his friend into. He could feel Jackson’s claws sinking into his back, could feel his teeth chewing through his shoulder, could hear the broken hisses escaping his friend’s mouth.  
Stiles believed that people had to make choices based off of a limited scope of information, that they could only see so many dominos in the set and wouldn’t know if at the end of the line they just started there would be a domino that fell forward into a blank one, seated at the edge of the table. Stiles believed that people had the choice to let the chain reaction push them into certain events, believed that some times the dominos leaned on the dominos near the edge so heavily and persistently that it was hard to make the decision that a person would ultimately have to make.  
Do you let one domino, even one with the weight of an army of other dominos, push until you fell?  
With one last glance at Derek and a big, big breath, Stiles closed his eyes and…. Let the domino push him over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Rest In Peace from the soundtrack of Once More With Feeling (BTVS). 
> 
> So I might turn this into a multichapter thing if I like it and I get a good enough reaction. Or it might just stay like this. Either way I'm happy and my mind appeased so it's really up to you people.


End file.
